


A brief story about midi-chlorians

by dutchessof



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Protocol Droid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchessof/pseuds/dutchessof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A brief story about midi-chlorians

 

There was once a protocol droid named V8-3D. She wanted to be a Jedi because Jedi were the best. Unfortunately, as a droid (an inanimate object that is bought and sold at will), she could never be a Jedi; however, V8 was determined.

Without her master’s permission, V8 went to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and requested a meeting with the Jedi Council. But they wouldn’t meet with her. So V8 spent four days outside the Jedi Temple waiting, and waiting, and waiting.

On evening of the fourth day, a Jedi named Ijus Kant passed by and was the only Jedi who noticed V8. He asked her what was wrong. She explained her dilemma and her burning desire to be a Jedi. So Ijus took her aside and told V8 that it’s impossible for droids to become Jedi: “The Force is created by _living_ things, not mechanical ones. The midi-chlorians will not speak to you.”

He entered the Temple, but V8 was caught by Ijus’s words: _midi-chlorians_. What was a midi-chlorian?

V8 had some research to do.

She refused to return to her master until V8 figured out what a midi-chlorian was. The Jedi would know, but after so many days of being ignored, she would take her questions elsewhere.

At the first kiosk, V8 accessed the Holonet and looked up the term. According to the database, the midi-chlorians were _“microscopic lifeforms that reside within all living cells.”_ And in the depths of her processor, V8 had a revelation.

Her next trip was to the depths of Coruscant. The underclass were a pit of scum and villainy, but also knowledgeable in what the Holonet didn’t know. V8 found her way to a dealer, Sel ToU, who was willing to sell to anyone.

V8 asked for a syringe of Jedi blood. Sel ToU sold it to her.

Back at the gates of the Jedi Temple, V8 injected the syringe of Jedi blood into her fuel cell and the results were instantaneous: V8 was awake and alive in a way she had never been before.

She _felt_ things, movement, bodies, heartbeats, breathing … _thoughts_. And the thoughts, what she had considered to be basic processing, were much more complex. What’s more, as she became aware of the voices and sensations and changes, Jedi began to emerge from the Temple, curious expressions of their human, Rodian, Twi’lek faces. She felt their thoughts probing hers and coming away shocked. These Jedi moved to draw her forward and, at last, into the Jedi Temple.

If it were this easy to become a Jedi, then what happened if she injected _more_ blood and became a Super-Jedi?

 


End file.
